


Problems

by FandomLover1026



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLover1026/pseuds/FandomLover1026
Summary: Nick starts to stop talking to friends, family, and everyone in general. He has also decided to forgo food. Which, results in You, John, and Simon having to have an intervention of sorts to help Nick.





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief mention of rape but, it is not detailed. There is also quite a bit of swearing. This is unbeta-ed so please be kind to me and mention any errors. I mean no disrespect to any of the actual people mentioned in this fic. Any events mentioned or detailed are purely fictional and have no basis in reality, as far as I'm aware.

Nick Rhodes was always different from the band. The important thing is Simon and John never even began to care about that. That was until Nick began to withdraw from the group. He barely spoke and worse he barely ate.

The band was currently in the middle of a rehearsal. The group hand lunch at twelve thirty in the afternoon and everyone had eaten except Nick. The entire band hadn't noticed there was something wrong with Nick until six thirty that evening. “John, mate, I don't feel right. I think I need to sit for a minute,” Nick spoke. “Mate, when was the last time you ate anything,”John asked. “I dunno. Maybe breakfast,” Nick replied as he sat down in the nearest chair. “Nick, that's not healthy. I mean it. We can't have you getting sick on tour,” john scolded. “Look mate can we do this later? I really don't feel well,” Nick said. Simon was talking to the producer about the new album, Notorious.

Simon turned away from the producer and said,” Nick, stop being a stubborn arse hole for two minutes and fucking eat something!” Nick rolled his eyes just as you, Nick’s girlfriend, walked into the studio.

You were carrying food for the entire band. She carefully sent the food down on the nearest table. She then turned around and gave a knowing look to Nick before saying,” I took the liberty of buying everyone food because it's rather late and I would bet a hundred quid that No one has eaten anything in quite a while.” Nick finally stood and walked over and grabbed his food and sat back down. You sat next to Nick to make sure he was eating. Nick ate about a fifth of his food before packing it away and going back to practicing on his keyboards. “Nicholas James Rhodes get over here and eat at least half of this or I swear to god I will tie you to this chair and force feed you,” You said sternly. Nick abruptly went pale and vomited what he just ate. You quickly moved toward Nick who started to shake slightly. “Okay, that’s it. We’re taking you to the hospital right now,” You told Nick. Nick, at this point, was too weak to fight your decision. The band quickly got into their cars and followed you and Nick to the hospital.

The group entered the hospital completely ignoring anyone who recognized them. They ignored the fans their even more. After you got Nick checked in, the nurses began the normal procedure of measuring and weighing their patient. Nick still wasn't protesting against being at the hospital which was making everyone very worried about his health. The nurses led everyone to the room Nick would be staying in. They told Nick to lay down and then placed an iv into his arm. One nurse told everyone to wait there and the doctor would be there in a minute. “Nick, what's going on? You never talk to me anymore and you almost always refuse to eat,” Nick’s girlfriend practically demanded.

“I think something may be wrong with me,” Nick hesitantly replied. You grew worried and carefully motioned for Simon and John to follow you outside of the room. “I don't know what's going on with Nick but, this has to stop right here, right now. I don't care what you have to do,” You stated. John suddenly turned white as a sheet. Simon suddenly took a nervous stance. “Nick mentioned that something happened at that fucking bar we made him go to. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to leave us and the band,” John answered. “Oh fuck me,” Simon responded.

“Did Nick ever give any details,” You questioned, extremely worried about Nick. John took awhile to answer and you hoped it was because he was having a moral debate with himself. “I'm sorry. He told me exactly what happened. He wanted to keep it a secret But, I didn’t know it would cause him to do this. He… well, he was raped. Some slut at the bar dragged him outside and fucked him. I’m so sorry,” John sighed. “There were like thirty minutes where John and I couldn't find him and when he showed up all he said was I'll be in the car,” Simon provided. You carefully walked back in to see the doctor taking Nick's vitals. All three of you quickly had worried looks on your faces as the doctor quietly laughed. “I'm assuming you're his family? I'm doctor Cullen. Nick will be fine as long as he continues to eat and drink at every meal. Normally, we would keep him overnight but his vitals are healthy and we ran a few blood tests and he's not showing signs of anemia or severe starvation so I'm going to let him go home,” Doctor Cullen stated. “Nick, has also protested quite a bit while I was here about leaving as quickly as possible,” Doctor Cullen said light heartedly. You all immediately relaxed while you moved to Nick’s side and kissed him soundly and then promptly smacked him. The sound resonated in the room for a good five seconds before Nick replied,”what the bloody hell was that for?” You answered,”That was for scaring the hell out of me, Nick. I was actually scared for your well-being. You mean more to me than anything else in this entire goddamn universe.”

During the conversation, the doctor left quietly. Simon also snagged a picture of you kissing Nick for possible blackmail for later. “We….we all know what happened, Nick. I know it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t deserve what happened to you. You have to believe me,” You spoke. “I still broke your trust and that’s unforgivable,” Nick answered. “ Nicholas, you didn’t break my trust, you didn’t willingly fuck that whore, and I will always forgive you. Even if it takes a while, you are always forgiven,” you resolved. A nurse handed you the release papers to be signed. You signed them and immediately handed them back. “God, I fucking love you. I wouldn’t be here without you,” Nick responded. “Can we go home now, love,” Nick asked. “Yes, we can. See you tomorrow boys. No more bullshit. We didn’t get anything done,” you said to Simon and John. When you and Nick got back to his flat, you both showered and passed out on the couch watching your favorite movie.


End file.
